


Your Escape

by YennaWang



Series: DJ Play That Song! [24]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional, F/F, I'll add tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: Have you ever had the feeling that something wasn't right, but you're not able to put your finger on it? Well that's how Korra felt the first time she met Asami back in third grade. How will their friendship develop? Read more to find out.DJ PLAY THAT SONG!"Growing pains from growing up. Your dad was drunk. Your escape was my house. Yours fell apart. They said their love was not enough. But from the start. We promise we won't give up."- Bulow





	Your Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for requesting the song JMStei! I really enjoyed it and I've got a lot of ideas for this short story. Hope you enjoy this so far.

The first time I noticed you wasn’t out of my own volition. I remember it clear as day. It was near the end of third grade. I remember the way Bolin asked me about the new girl staring out the window. I remember how he asked me if I knew why you wore long sleeves even in the hottest of weather. I had shrugged him off, not really caring that it wasn’t normal per say. You could do whatever you’d like and it didn’t make me think you were weird. Instead, all I wanted to know was what was going through your head. What were you thinking about while looking out the window with that sad look on your face.

After that day, you always seemed to draw my attention. Later on I’d find out why you looked so sad. Why you looked so defeated. Alone.

* * *

 

I didn’t get to truly talk to you until fourth grade and even then it was an accident. And it wasn’t much of a talk either. 

I had bumped into you while running in the hallway. In my hand I was clutching the absolutely ridiculous bathroom pass that Ms. Beifong had given me. I never did understand the need for them, but that’s not really what matters. What matters is that I bumped into you. I reached out with my free hand, tried to catch you and I remember how my hand wrapped around your wrist and held tight. Once we were steady, I apologized profusely, but also quietly due to classes going on. You had pulled your arm away from me and wrapped your hand around your wrist. You rubbed it and as soon as I saw that, I apologized even more. I’d hurt you, at least that’s what I’d thought. I had expected you to be mad at me or something, but instead your gaze stayed on the ground and you quietly muttered “It’s fine”. 

I didn’t get to talk to you again that year because we weren’t in the same class. But I’ll always remember how you didn’t seem fine.

* * *

 

I finally got to really talk to you and start to know you in fifth grade. We ended up in the same class once again. But this time it wasn’t for such a short period of time. It took me a while to muster up the courage to finally talk to you again. It wasn’t until I saw you hold back a giggle after I told Mako a joke. After I saw that, I wanted to make you truly laugh. I wanted to see you smile. I’d seen you smile, but for some reason, they never felt genuine. There was always something behind them that made me feel as if you were holding back something.

So I talked to you. And talked to you some more. And then some more. You weren’t talkative back then, but you listened well. You always kept eye contact, you always nodded, you always hummed quietly in agreement or understanding. But you weren’t always present. Sometimes you’d just nod and agree without really knowing what I was saying. You’d be there, but not really there. 

As time passed that year, you gradually opened up. I learned that you’d moved here because your father wanted to leave Seattle after your mother had passed. He didn’t even wait for the school year to end for you, instead he just up and left. Taking you with him. I remember thinking how tough that must have been, losing your mother and then moving, effectively making you lose your friends and home too. As hard as I thought that was, I’d learn later on that there was much more to it all. Much more you were going through.

I learned that your favorite color was red, which wasn’t surprising since you wore it so often. You liked martial arts and had been doing it for years, even winning some competitions. You were and still are tech savvy and love cars. I remember the time I brought up that my dad had an older model mustang and you’d asked all about it. And me being me, I didn’t know any of the answers. I had gone home and given my dad a little paper with questions that you had scribbled down. Your face lit up when I gave you a paper with his responses. And honestly that may have been the first time I got to see your real smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> The story will be short, I'm thinking maybe 5 parts. We'll see though.


End file.
